


Adjusting and Loving

by MoonlightStarlights



Series: Adam's Shenanigans in the Castle of Lions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightStarlights/pseuds/MoonlightStarlights
Summary: Adam stared up at the large castle before him and for a moment, briefly wondered if this was a good idea at all.





	Adjusting and Loving

If Adam were to be honest, he would say a lot of things in this moment. But none came out of his mouth, possibly because he felt like it would be rude, but probably because he was standing next to his ex-fiance and all words always escaped him when Shiro was around. He watched as the paladins held onto their families, crying and laughing. They were being showered in gifts; food, books, games, you name it. 

"Adam? You okay?"

He flinched at his name but smiled anyways at Shiro, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shiro frowned, before putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you have any second guesses, it's not too late to stay here on Earth."

  
Adam was having second guesses, but probably not what Shiro was thinking of. Sure, going to space for who knows how long is terrifying, no doubt. But it wasn't like aliens came by all the time now and besides, the internet was installed onto the Castle of Lions thanks to Pidge. His second guesses were coming from the thought that he would likely have to spend a considerable amount of time with a bunch of teenagers. A teacher's worst nightmare.

Don't get him wrong, the paladins were all a bunch of bright, brave and fun people. But still. Teenagers will be teenagers, no matter how you spin it. And being one of the few adults on the castle, with only his ex-fiance and some crazy alien guy that spouted more random shit than most babies Adam knew. 

Adam glanced over to Shiro, who was now talking to the Galaxy Garrison heads about something that didn't peak his interest. He sighed softly. He was doing this for Shiro. Even though he had a million reasons not to. He and Shiro weren't together anymore. Granted, they never really talked about what they were now, but they weren't together before Shiro went to Kerberos, so he supposed they weren't now. Which honestly sucked a lot more than he thought it would. He remembered seeing Shiro walking onto the landing pad and all Adam wanted to do was kiss the man. But he refrained, possibly out of fear or maybe pride? Regardless, he stilled managed to greet him before running away.

He remembered that night vividly, running back to his room and clutching his shirt. He knew he was crying, but he would be damned if he let everyone else know how much Shiro's return was affecting him. When Shiro first went missing, he had refused to show anyone how much he was hurting. He got some money, as if he and Shiro were already married. He had accepted it and then never touched it again. It felt dirty to. He had cried himself to the sleep every night for a week, the regrets plaguing his mind at almost every waking hour. And then now he was back, like he rose from the dead and suddenly he had a second chance. But for some reason, he couldn't find it in him to take it. But he also refused to lose the person he once loved and still loves again. So when Shiro told him that they were going back out into space for something, he grabbed onto the man's collar.

"I'm coming with you!" He exclaimed, glaring into Shiro's soul.

"W-what, no! Adam, you can't, it's dangerous!" he had argued back, a look of both fear and worry running over his face. 

"You're a hypocrite. I said that to you last time and-"  
"And look what happened! I can't let you come with us, you could get hurt!"  
"I can handle myself just fine! I was a fighter pilot just like you!"  
Soon enough, they were arguing, exchanging strong words for what seemed like forever. But eventually, Adam had enough. The pressure that had been building up since the announcement that Shiro was actually alive bubbled up into his throat. 

"I refuse to let you leave again without me! I can't lose you!"  
The silence that followed was deafening. But Adam didn't have time to be embarrassed, no, that was for later in his bedroom as he slowly questioned his life choices. He had said his truth, stomped on Shiro's foot and said, "I'm going and that's final." And walked off.

Adam groaned in embarrassment at the memory. Jesus, he might as well just yelled his undying love for the guy. 

"Adam, we have to go," Shiro said, snapping him out of his dazed state. 

"Oh, uh yeah. Coming."  
He followed Shiro into the castle, waving at the people that surrounded them. It was heartwarming. 

Adam quietly followed Shiro up to the bedroom floor. The team had made some adjustments when they were rebuilding the Castle of Lions, making it easier to navigate by designating certain floors to certain things and allowing all the residents to customize their rooms. Adam watched as Lance ran down the hall, gripping onto his luggage and daring Keith to catch. He sighed softly. He probably wasn't going to be getting much sleep with these guys as his housemates. He went to his room and paused as Shiro stopped at the door across from his.   
"Oh, uh, yeah I forgot to mention. My room is across from yours since uh, you're new to space and the castle so..." Shiro stammered, a growing blush on his face. It was endearing and it was like they were back in the academy again. Adam silently swooned and blushed as Shiro turned away and said softly, "I'm...glad you came with us."  
And then he went back inside his room, shutting the door.

Adam could hear his heart pound inside of his head and he silently went into his room, shutting his door and groaning, sliding down to the floor. He bit his lip as a small smile curled onto his lip, a bloom of hope. That maybe this wasn't a mistake. That maybe he and Shiro may have another chance. That he may grow to love this place. 

He frowned as he heard some loud shouting in the halls and he sighed. Later, not now, but later. 


End file.
